


Deux

by Bellakitse



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Lives, M/M, Romance, and he has a twin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Actually Harry and Henry are a lot alike; Henry is just generally better at everything” Merlin answers, a mean smile on his face when Harry lets out an indignant sound. </p><p>-<br/>Harry lives, he has a twin he doesn't like. Eggsy doesn't care, Harry is still the Hart he likes best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meetingyourmaker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meetingyourmaker/gifts).



> I hope you like it meetingyourmaker

Harry Hart wakes up on a Tuesday.

Eight weeks, three days, and six hours after Richard Valentine shot him in the face and like the contrary bastard he is, Harry decides to wake up on one of the few instances Eggsy isn’t by his bedside. Eggsy is more than ready to complain to him about that when he bursts into Harry’s medical room at Kingsman, gasping for breath having ran all the way from Merlin’s office -he’s going to have words with Merlin too, letting Eggsy give him his latest mission report before casually letting Eggsy know that Harry had woken up four days before while Eggsy had been preventing at assassination in Rome, honestly- he’s out of breath and speechless as he takes in the sight before him. Harry Hart, still laid out, pale against white hospital sheets, the left side of his face covered in bandages, he looks just like how Eggsy left him before he went for his mission, but unlike before his right eye is now open and alert as he looks at Eggsy standing like a bloody idiot by the door.

“Still haven’t learned to knock I see,” Harry says when it’s obvious that words have abandon Eggsy, his voice rough from disuse. There is a quirk at his lips that lets Eggsy know Harry is joking and Eggsy is so damn relieved that his huff slash chuckle in return comes out wet.

Harry’s face softens as he pats the side of his bed beckoning Eggsy closer and Eggsy feels clumsy as he rushes forward, the chair he’s been using for weeks now scraps against the floor as he drags it as close as he can.

Harry places a hand on his as Eggsy leans in. “I heard you saved the world,” Harry talks again, this time his voice stronger and if Eggsy thought he could get through this without embarrassing himself, that notion is rapidly disappearing. “I’m so proud of you, my boy.”

Eggsy presses his forehead against the mattress and lets out the sobs he’s been holding back since their fight and as Harry places a warm hand against Eggsy’s neck and gives it a squeeze, he feels better than he could ever remember.

*

Harry’s recovery is slow, at least according to Harry, who grumbles and pouts about being confided to a bed. Eggsy tells him it a miracle he’s alive so his recovery can be as slow it need to be as long as he’s okay, he’s pretty sure his feelings are plain to see because Harry softens at his words, but he doesn’t mind if he’s coming off as a lovesick puppy, he’s just too happy to have Harry back to care.

Of course when Eggsy’s words don’t work, Merlin is there to tell Harry he is being cantankerous old sod and to stop glaring at the medical staff. Harry usually turns his glare at the Scot after that and Eggsy has to look away to keep from laughing at the pair.

*

They make Harry the new Arthur against his wishes. Harry isn’t happy in the least.

“Well who else would it be?” Eggsy asks one afternoon, picking up a card as he and Harry play rummy.

“Anyone else but me,” Harry answers crossing his arms, frowning when it tugs at his IV. “Merlin, maybe? Would serve the bastard right.”

“Merlin can’t be Merlin _and_ Arthur, Harry,” he answers, biting down on his lip to keep from grinning at the petulant look on Harry’s face. “Besides after the last Arthur, Kingsman deserves the best and who better than you?”

Harry narrows his non-bandaged eye at him as Eggsy gives him a cheeky grin. “Don’t think I don’t know what you are doing, buttering me up like that.”

Eggsy points at himself with a shocked expression, letting out a laugh when Harry just gives him a look in return. “What am I doing? You are the best agent Kingsman has, you’ll make a better Arthur then-“

“Then Chester King, an elitist asshole who joined forces with a maniac bent on killing most of the world’s population, and who tried to kill you?” Harry asks, his tone dry. “Thank you for the vote of confidence, Eggsy.”

Eggsy smiles widely, ignoring Harry’s sarcasm completely. “No problem, mate.”

“I think my first act as Arthur should be sending you off on a month long mission in the Sahara,” Harry says as he lays down his cards to show he has rummy. “How does that sound?”

“Hot, and I would blister honestly,” Eggsy answers as he frowns down at he own hand, he only had one pair. “Also sounds like bullshit, mate, you would miss me too much to send me away for so long.”

Harry clears his throat as he mumbles _‘Yes, well…’_

Eggsy just smiles as he shuffles the cards again.

*

The next mission that Harry actually needs to approve is for himself, but given that he’s not cleared for missions yet, it poses a problem, one that Merlin has a solution to that Harry obviously hates given the tense voices Eggsy hears as he arrives to Harry’s room.

“Harry, can you stop being so stubborn for once in your life.”

“We are not calling Henry, Merlin,” Harry grits out and though his voice is low and steady, Eggsy feels he might as well be shouting. “We’re not, not to mention your plan is ludicrous, this isn’t some movie, were we call up my twin to come in and pose as me for a mission.”

“You have a twin?” Eggsy interrupts, surprised at the revelation. To be honest he’s always figured Harry didn’t really have any family, his home didn’t have any pictures.

Harry and Merlin stop to look at him.

“Yes, Harry has an identical twin brother,” Merlin answers for him.

“Identical?” Eggsy asks, his eyes wide as he looks over at Harry. “You never mentioned it.”

“They don’t get along all that well,” Merlin continues, ignoring the angry glare Harry sends his way.

“Why?” Eggsy asks Merlin, it’s obvious Harry doesn’t want to share and that Merlin does if only to piss Harry off.

“Because he’s a bastard,” Harry mutters.

“Actually Harry and Henry are a lot alike; Henry is just generally better at everything” Merlin answers, a mean smile on his face when Harry lets out an indignant sound. “Henry is also MI6, which is perfect because we have a mission with one of Harry’s old contact’s in Argentina and since Harry is still bedridden, we are going to be calling him in to help out.”

“I’m Arthur and I say no,” Harry says and Eggsy winces when Merlin’s answer to that is a snort of derision.

“That was absolutely pitiful Harry,” Merlin mocks as he starts to walk out of Harry’s room. “I’ll call Henry.”

Eggsy quietly follows, best let Harry fume in private.

*

Meeting Henry Hart proves Merlin right, he’s a lot like Harry and that’s besides the obvious fact that they are indeed identical twins. He’s just as posh as Harry, in a tailored suit and perfectly combed hair. It’s like looking at Harry before Valentine. He’s just as charming and bold if the blatant once over he gives Eggsy is anything to go by.

And while Eggsy has hoped to see interest on Harry’s face many times before, the fact that he sees it now on a face just like Harry’s while knowing it isn’t him makes Eggsy uncomfortable. The fact that Harry has a sour expression on his face the whole time that Merlin is explaining the mission, clenching his hand every time Henry side-eyes Eggsy, with a knowing smirk on his face doesn’t help. More than anything Eggsy wants to walk over to the side of Harry’s hospital bed, place his hand over his until it loosens. He curbs the urge. Now is not the time and he’s not sure the gesture would be welcomed at the moment. Obviously there isn’t the greatest relationship between the brothers, given the fact that Henry doesn’t seem particularly concern with his brother being in a hospital bed being treated for a gunshot wound to the head. Among other things, it makes Eggsy dislike the man, no matter the fact that he wears the same face Eggsy cherishes so much.

Instead he listens to Merlin explain the mission, which as missions go is a milk run, utterly basic and even a little boring after saving the world, Eggsy could do it himself if it wasn’t for the fact that the person he needs to contact is a paranoid bastard and wouldn’t trust an unfamiliar face. When the meeting ends and Merlin walks out, Henry lingers, looking at him and then at his bother.

“I’ll be waiting at the hanger, Eggsy,” Henry says walking towards the door. “I sure it’s going to be interesting working with the new Galahad.”

Eggsy remains silent, it’s obvious the words aren’t directed at him at all as the two brothers stare at each other.

“Pleasurable even,” Henry continues, a sly smile making its way to his face as Harry scowls.

Eggsy watches as Henry walks out the room chuckling.

He waits for a moment, making sure he and Harry are alone before he turns to his mentor who isn’t bothering to hide his displeasure. “So Sunday family dinners with you two must be a blast, huh.”

Harry sighs. “It’s been a long time since Henry and I have broken bread. We don’t really get along.”

Eggsy raises an eyebrow. “Really, mate? I didn’t pick up on that at all,”” he says deadpan, feeling a little relieve when Harry cracks a smile at his sarcasm.

“He knows how to get a rise out of me, always had an ability to find any weakness and exploit it.”

Eggsy takes a step towards Harry’s bed and another until he was standing right next to it and leans in, placing his arms on either side of Harry, crowding him in. “He was checking me out, might even say he was flirting.”

Harry leans back to put some space between them, a slight flush takes over his face. And as he clears his throat before opening his mouth, Eggsy realizes this is as nervous as he’s ever seen Harry and probably ever will.

“ _Yes_ \- Well like I said,” Harry starts, his eyes darting from Eggsy’s own eyes to his mouth and quickly back again. “Weakness. But um- he’s a good agent and you’ll be fine on a mission with him, might even like him.” Harry finishes saying, the resignation on his face clear, heartbreaking, and enough for Eggsy to be done dancing around this thing between them.

“Harry, luv,” he breathes, leaning down to press his forehead lightly against Harry’s, smiling when he feels Harry’s shuttered breath against his face. “What’s it going to take for you to get it?”

“What-“

“I have been here every free moment by your side, holding you hand, thanking any higher power that gave you back to me, I stare at you like a love sick idiot. When are you going to get that I am mad about you?” he asks and he can hear the desperation in his own voice but doesn’t care, because he’s never wanted something more than the man in front of him and he _knows_ they can have this, this wonderful thing between them if they can just get through this conversation.

“Eggsy,” Harry says, the longing on his face clear as Eggsy is sure is on his own face. “You deserve so much better.”

“I _deserve_ ,” Eggsy starts, his eyes flashing. “To be with the person who believed in me when no one else did, who has given me so much because he wanted me to have it all. I deserve to be with the man I’m madly in love with and who when I though I lost him all I wanted to do was be with him.”

Eggsy closes his eyes at the confession.

“You know Chester gave me a choice that night, Harry,” Eggsy continues, his words but a whisper. “I could join him and Valentine and I could live.”

Eggsy pauses, he can feel himself shaking as he remembers the day he thought Harry was dead and the pain that consumed him. “I told him I rather be with you.”

Harry lets out a pained sound, his hand rising to touch Eggsy’s face, under his eyes, and Eggsy realizes that his vision has gotten cloudy from the tears that have gathered behind his eyelids.

“I meant that then, I mean that now,” Eggsy continues.

“My dear boy,” Harry whispers before pulling him down and Eggsy can’t help the relieved sigh that escapes his lips as Harry’s seals his mouth over his. He sinks into the embrace, shudder as Harry parts his lips with his own, wet heat clouding his senses as Harry’s tongue touches his. He hears a whine and flushes deep red when he realizes it’s him.

“I don’t deserve you,” Harry says again as he breaks their kiss to place smaller ones at the corner of Eggsy’s mouth. “ _But_ ,” he continues when Eggsy opens his mouth to protest. “But if you’ll have me, I’ll keep you.”


End file.
